


New Student

by Fasfer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fasfer/pseuds/Fasfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Michaelis is an AP Literature teacher at his high school. He teaches juniors and this year, there is a new student in town: Ciel Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Student

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> 

_Knock. Knock._ “Come in,” called Mr. Michaelis as he shuffled the newly graded papers.

The heavy wood door to his classroom opened slowly, in stepping a petite, fair skinned boy, his long midnight blue hair falling deafly close to his one blue eye. Mr. Michaelis was told the story behind the eyepatch and the child’s damaged eye, though the reason behind it still alludes him. All he remembers really is that he has hardly any vision left but for fuzzy images when allowed to escape the confines of the tight fitting eyepatch.

“Ah, Mr. Phantomhive, thank you for coming. Please, shut the door,” he called to the boy, looking up from his glasses and papers.

He admired the boy and his body, the way the black jeans he wore fitting tight against his firm arse, while the band-tee he wore hung loose on his shoulders. The boy was new to the school, moving just before the start of the new year. He excelled in his academics, though the class he took with Mr. Michaelis was an advanced literature course. However, he was withdrawn from most people, making little to not conversation with other students unless necessity forced him into doing such a thing. He sat alone at lunch most days when Mr. Michael roamed through the busy cafeteria. The young boy seemed to not mind being alone, unbothered by students while he read a new story each day.

The teacher found himself to be fond of the boy, attracted even, despite the boy being only sixteen. Of course he realized how inappropriate it was, but it would not be his first time finding himself fancying one of his students; he never acted on it, though he flirted. “Please, take a seat,” Mr. Michaelis offered, his hand suggesting he sit in the front row while he himself rounded his maple desk.

“You asked to see me? What about?” The boy asked removing his messenger bag, placing it at his feet while he took a seat.

Mr. Michaelis leaned against the front of his desk, rolling up the sleeves of his white button up until the fabric passed his elbows. His arms were covered in an assortment of various tattoos, in nice intricate patterns, symbols, and even colour. It suited him, his muscular and toned forearms bringing out the lines of the art brilliantly.

The young boy smirked as he looked at the arms of the teacher in front of him, a small roll of the eye to suggest his boredom or lack of care. “How are you integrating into school?”

The boy cocked an eyebrow and pressed his back against the cold surface of the desk chair and crossed his arms. “Fine,” was all he responded with, looking out the window, though the shades were only partially up.

“And making friends?”

“I don’t need friends,” the boy nearly snapped, his jaw clinching when he closed his mouth, the sound of his teeth clashing filling his teacher’s ears.

“Everyone needs a friend, Mr. Phantomhive,” Sebastian remarked, looking at the flushed face of the boy in front of him.

 _So quickly angered_ , he thought to himself as he watched him shift in the uncomfortable desk chair. “Why do you care?” he spat.

“I care for all of my students,” he replied calmly as he gripped the side of his desk, watching as Ciel uncrossed his legs and spread them a bit.

Mr. Michaelis could not help but watch, his teeth gripping the inside of cheek roughly to keep from doing or saying anything wrong and most inappropriate, all of his blood rushing to in between his legs.

The boy released a breathy smirk as he looked back at his teacher, the male resting against his desk. “People do not concern me, especially impotent children trying to make friends in order to not feel lonely,” Ciel said.

“So people are beneath you then? These children of the exact age as you?” Mr. Michaelis could not help but release a soft laugh. Ciel grew hot and red in the face and looked from his teacher once more. _How curious_. “What about a girlfriend?” he pushed. “I have seen that Elizabeth girl practically drooling over you, forcing you into conversation in the halls.”

Ciel slammed his fists onto the desk suddenly, starling the teacher. “I do not like her,” he growled out.

“A boyfriend then?” he asked. “I’ve seen you speak a few times to the very eccentric boy, Alois, the blonde.”

Ciel shook his head. “My private matters are of no concern to a man who chose to teach unruly high schoolers as his career,” the boy said glaring at the man in front of him.

Mr. Michaelis threw his hands up, “Fair enough, fair enough,” he said with another laugh.

He pushed off his maple desk and walked towards Ciel, the boy to flustered and looking away. The boy had to be honest with himself, the man before him was one of the most attractive beings he had ever laid eyes on in his sixteen years of life. His long raven black hair fell into face, even on days when he wore the sexy man-bun, letting a few of the strands fall into his face. His skin was pale, but not a sickly pale, a clean and healthy color. The color of his immaculate flesh brought out those eyes Ciel swore were red, sometimes glowing when a beam of light filtered in from the window, even when he wore those attractive glasses. On most days he wore a nice suit and vest, though on occasion he wore a sweater or a polo and a nice pair of jeans and when he did, Ciel was graced with the beauty of his teachers inked flesh. To top his marked flesh, the man had his tongue pierced and even his ears and what he thought was his lip, though he never wore it, sadly enough. Ciel was dumbfounded with himself that his teacher made him feel as he did, awkward and flustered, even turned on. No one had accomplished such a feat and that angered the boy that out of everyone, it was _him_.

Sebastian smiled as he noticed the boy squeezing his legs closed as he swiftly approached him. _Very interesting_. He placed his hands on the desktop and leaned down. “Since friends are not your cup of tea, how about literature? I always see you reading a story,” he remarked.

“So you’re stalking me like some pervert?” the boy retorted, firing at his teacher.

“On the contraire, I’m simply observing you; there is a difference Mr. Phantomhive,” he said with a devious smile.

Oh and how the boy blushed furiously, the colour staining his skin with all of its mighty red hue. “Pervert,” the boy whispered, no longer looking at the face that was increasing its distance.

“Such words for a boy incapable on confronting said ‘ _pervert’_ ,” the man said slowly and terribly close to the boys’ face, his breath brushing against his cheek.

“So you don’t deny it?” Ciel asked facing the man again, his blue eye looking between the two red one’s piercing him.

“If that is what you wish me to do,” he said, leaning even closer to the blushing heap of porcelain flesh.

“I-I…”

“Cannot speak now?” he asked smirking. “Perhaps we can find more productive things for your mouth?”  he stated more than he asked.

Mr. Michaelis hadn’t a single clue as to why he was making such forward advances towards the boy in front of him, but he was different, he told himself. And different meant different actions and circumstanced. Besides, Ciel clearly found him attractive, as it was written all over his blushing face. “I-I,” the boy cleared his throat. “What do you suppose we do then?” He finally asked, straitening up in his desk chair and leaning forward, a smirk across his lips.

“I see someone has opened up,” Mr. Michaelis smirked, placing his hand on Ciel’s shoulder, letting it slide up to his neck, where he grasped it softly and pulled the boy closer. Their lips hovered close while they stared into each other’s eyes. “Are you sure about this, young Phantomhive?” he asked. “You do not know what you’re in for.”

“I’m sure,” he whispered out, placing his hand on the teachers’ hand that moved to his jaw as he nervously bit his bottom lip. “What if we get caught?” he asked.

“We won’t,” he said to the boy.

“But what if we do?”

“Well, I suggest we don’t,” he said before closing the last little bit of distance between their lips and he kissed him softly.

Ciel closed his eyes at the contact of flesh, a soft moan forming in his throat as he squeezed the hand that was on his face and neck. He tried to get closer but the damned desk was holding him back as it pressed into his abdomen tightly. Mr. Michaelis pulled away, though their lips stayed closer than before, as close as they could be without touching. “I need to lock the door,” he whispered against his lips before moving completely away and turning to make his way to the wooden blockade.

He locked the door and proceeded to pull down the safety blind keeping away any prying eyes away and then he turned off the light, though the room was still lit by the window, the shades somehow allowing enough light to filter in. Mr. Michaelis turned and nearly fell over from what he saw.

Ciel was no longer in the desk. He was sitting atop the maple desk of his teacher, his shirt somehow disappearing from his lithe body. His legs were opened while he leaned back, his hands gripping the end of the desk as he looked at his teacher. “Are you just going to stand there?” he smirked as his teacher simply ogled at the boy.

Mr. Michaelis did not reply as he approached the boy, smiling when Ciel took his lower lip into his mouth for the second time. Mr. Michaelis wanted to be the one to bite that lip, so he did. When he reached the waiting Ciel, he spared no time in leaning down for a chaste kiss, harsh and filled with lust and desire.  He slid his tongue into the boys excepting mouth, mapping out each inch of it, tasting him, feeling his tongue slide against his own. The boy released a moan into the heated kiss, a chill running down his spine when his hair was roughly tugged on, his head being forced back.

After a daring bite and suck of the boys’ lower lip, the teacher attacked his throat with teeth and tongue while he put his hands to work in unbuttoning Ciel’s pants and zipper, sliding his hand in, rubbing at the hardening cock. “Mm, such a thick cock,” Mr. Michaelis muttered into the boy’s soft flesh.

“Ngh, Mr. Michaelis,” the boy groaned out as his cock was touched and squeezed, the perverted words filling him with a feeling he had never felt before.

The sound of Ciel moaning his name sent shivers down the teacher’s spine and his blood straight to his stiffening cock. It was such an angelic thing to spill from Ciel’s greedy lips. It had him wonder what it would sound like if he said his first name. “Say my first name,” he said nipping at his neck.

“S-Sebastian,” he moaned out again as his neck was soon sucked again, Sebastian claiming the porcelain flesh with bruises.

“Again,” Sebastian said, sliding his hands into Ciel’s boxer briefs and pulling out his cock.

“S-Sebastian,” he said again.

“Tell me what you wish me to do with your cock,” Sebastian whispered into his ear after biting his earlobe.

“Ngh,” was all he uttered.

“Tell me,” the man again repeated more sternly and authoritative.

“I want your mouth,” he begged in a shaky voice.

Sebastian smirked as he kissed Ciels jaw, his lips tracing the fine bone to his chin until finally reaching his swollen pink lips. “Want me to taste you? To suck you until I have you begging for me to fuck you while you cum in my throat?” He said into the boy’s mouth as he kissed him again, his tongue wasting no time in mapping out the lands of his teeth and cheeks and gums.

“Y-yes,” he replied when the two broke apart for air.

Sebastian obliged, wasting no time in pulling Ciel’s pants down and off, first taking time to untie his sneakers. He tossed the article of clothing somewhere in the room, along with his blue boxer briefs as he got down on his knees one at a time.

He looked up into the blue orb looking down at him as he gripped the base of his large cock, the boy opening his mouth in a gasp. Whilst still looking up at the boy, Sebastian placed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock, the swollen head twitching as he did. He could not help but smile as he placed another kiss, and another, trailing his lips under his cock and to the base, staying there, taking in the scent of the boy, the intoxicating scent that was uniquely his. On his way back up from the base, he let his tongue glide over the veiny member until taking him completely in his mouth once he reached his now leaking tip.  Ciel tossed his head back, placing his hands into his teacher’s raven black hair, his nails digging into the scalp when the man took a slow motion down his cock.

Sebastian did this a few times, not taking him completely to the base as his tongue slid over the flesh, wetting it as it hardened in his mouth. He reached the tip again and sucked it, hard while using his free hand to rub him from base and up until stopped by his mouth, eliciting an undignified noise to escape Ciel’s lips. He once again looked up at the boy, his head still leaned back, eye squeezed shut as Sebastian took him all the way down to the base, his twitching cock hitting the back of his throat. He left it there, his throat sucking at the cock until he came off him with a pop. “Do you like it when I suck you all the way down into my throat?” he asked while rubbing the boy, waiting for an answer.

Ciel looked back down at Sebastian, his swollen lips playfully nipping at the head of hic cock. “Mm, I do,” he said when Sebastian again took him into his mouth, this time moving at a faster pace of up and down, his tongue licking him as he went.

Sebastian removed the hand holding the base of his cock and moved it to the young boy’s testicles and he squeezed them while he took the boy into his throat again. Ciel couldn’t handle the slow motions so he pressed down on Sebastian’s head, forcing him to go faster and further each time, his fingers pulling at his hair roughly. The force almost had the man gagging but he didn’t as he enjoyed getting throat fucked by the beautiful boy.

He continued to squeeze and suck, “I-I’m close,” he warned. “Can I come in your mouth?” he asked.

 _How cute_ , Sebastian thought, the boy asking permission to come in his mouth. “Let me taste you in your full glory, young Phantomhive,” Sebastian replied when Ciel loosened his grip, letting Sebastian get a full breath of air.

Sebastian took the boy to the base again and without warning, hot liquid shot down his throat, the salty goodness delectable and addicting as Sebastian greedily swallowed it all. He continued to let Ciel’s cock throat fuck him until he was completely milked and leaning on his elbows, his face glossed with sweat while his chest rose in fell with each intake of breath.

Sebastian gave his cock a small kiss before standing up, gripping Ciel’s waist and tugged him closer as he leaned down to kiss those pert lips again, wanting Ciel to taste himself when he slid his tongue into his mouth. “I want you to fuck me,” Ciel whispered, still out of breath and red faced as Sebastian kissed at his neck.

Sebastian bit his neck hard, the boy grunting above him as he did. That was the only answer needed to be given to him as he reached his waist and forcibly tugged him closer to the edge of the desk. Before he could lean down and kiss Ciel again, the boy had his fingers against the buttons of the teacher’s vest, popping them from their holes, one by one until the vest was open, but then more buttons submerged and Ciel groaned allowed. “Too many bloody buttons,” he mumbled while his fingers fumbled with the buttons.

 Ciel’s struggle was something of a rare sight, his face flush, his lips opening and closing to release curses that would soon be forgotten. Sebastian smiled and helped him, his long skilled fingers pushed Ciel’s away as he took charge of finishing the undressing of his torso, shaking the vest and shirt off into a small pile by his feet.

Ciel ran his fingers along the toned flesh of Sebastian abs, while he leaned up to kiss at the mans pierced nipples. Sebastian moaned as the boy’s skilled tongue worked the flesh hard as he tugged with his teeth. “Mm,” Sebastian let escape his lips.

Ciel reached to unbutton the older male’s pants and belt, sliding the zipper down while he kissed him between the breast. He pulled his pants off his waist but could only go so far before Sebastian pulled them down the rest of the way, his nice dress shoes and socks coming off too, leaving him completely naked and visible for Ciel.

Along with his nipples pierced, Sebastian had a full back tattoo, large wings with feathers that were falling as they wrapped around his hips and waist. Ciel gasped as he saw the art and design; the man was a truly stunning sight and one day the boy would have to ask about the tattoos.

“Like what you see?” Sebastian asked as he crawled on top of Ciel, forcing him to lie completely on his back.

“I do,” he replied before leaning up to kiss Sebastian again.

Ciel reached down to grope the large cock between Sebastians legs and gasped; he had to be at least ten inches, if not more with a girth to match. Sebastian bit the boy’s lower lip and sucked on it before leaning close into his ear, “Turn over,” he demanded pushing off the desk to allow ample space for the boy to do so and he did.

Sebastian smiled as he looked at the firm arse in front of him, the boy’s cheeks joggling as he moved, the soft skin looking inviting and edible. He gave him a smack, the flesh reddening from the contact, Ciel lurching forward with a loud moan, “You like it when I spank you?” Sebastian asked repeated his previous actions but on the other cheek.

Ciel responded with another loud moan as his arse was repeatedly hit with more force each time, but the boy reveled in the feel. “Again,” he begged. “P-Please,” and so Sebastian did, unable to say no to the begging creature.

He whacked his arse harder a few more times before squeezing the cheeks in each hand. “S’good,” Sebastian muttered out as he leaned down to bite at them, giving the other a smack. He spread the boy to look at his beautiful entrance rubbing his thumb over it. Ciel released another moan at the action. “Do you like it when I play with your hole?” Sebastian teased, pressing his thumb against the flesh but not going in.

Ciel nodded as he laid his head in his arms while he closed his eye, his cock becoming hard between his legs again. Sebastian pulled his cheeks apart as he leaned down and licked the puckered hole, Ciel jerking from the wet feel, but moaning at how good it felt. Sebastian smiled as he repeated the action multiple times before pressing his tongue into his entrance, licking him thoroughly and fully. He thrusted his tongue in and out of his tight hole, Ciels moans gradually growing louder.

“Shush now, we don’t want to get caught,” he said forcibly sticking two of his long fingers into the boys’ mouth.

Ciel eagerly sucked them into his mouth, wetting the digits quickly, wrapping his tongue around each one individually, lavishing the digits in his succulent saliva. Once Sebastian thought them wet and slick enough, he removed them from his mouth and brought them to Ciel’s eager hole. He pressed a single one against the entrance, poking him a few times before letting it hardly slide in. “Ngh,” Ciel moaned biting his arm. It wasn’t painful, though it burned, but it felt better than anything he’d ever experienced.

The teacher pushed his finger in deeper and let it sit there, allowing Ciel’s tight hole to get used to its presence before he started to thrust it in and out of him slowly, his finger crooked upwards. Ciel was a writhing mess on the desk when Sebastian added another finger and sped up his eager thrusts into his tight hole. Ciel was moaning into one of his arms while the other was under him and rubbing and tugging at his completely hard cock again.

“S-Sebastian,” Ciel moaned out. “P-please, fuck me,” he begged thrusting his hips back to greet the now three curved fingers in him.

“Are you sure you know what you’re asking for?” Sebastian said leaning over the boy’s back to enable him to speak into his ear. “I won’t be gently,” he gave a playful bite to his shoulder. “I will fuck you until you can no longer walk properly,” he growled.

“Y-yes, please,” the boy continued his plea.

So, Sebastian removed his fingers from the boy and leaned over him to open a desk drawer, pulling out a small tube of lube. He quickly popped open the lid and poured a decent amount on his throbbing cock and some on Ciel’s still tight hole before closing the tube and pacing it back in the safe confines of the drawer. “Are you ready?” Sebastian asked lining up the tip of his cock the Ciel’s entrance.

“Yes,” he moaned out as Sebastian pushed a little on his entrance, not going in.

Ciel could not take the teasing so in a swift and fluid thrust of his hips, his forced the large cock into his hole, Sebastian falling forward over the boys back, bracing himself on his hands. He released a startled moan as Ciel’s walls hugged tightly against his cock, the throbbing member twitching in him. After a few moments of Ciel getting used to the thick cock in him, Sebastian moved a bit deeper, and a bit deeper, until he was completely sheathed by Ciel’s walls. The man leaned down to kiss at Ciel’s shoulder as he slowly began to thrust in him, his teeth gliding over the boy’s bare flesh. Sebastian sucked his flesh, intent on bruising him. Ciel made no complaints as his moans filtering in the air.

“Is this what you call fucking?” Ciel remarked as Sebastian slowly moved in and out of him.

Sebastian did not reply verbally as he pulled out of the boy completely, Ciel’s whines filling his ears until slamming his cock back in him, completely to the base. His thrusts were immediate and hard, Ciel’s body rocking back and forth. Sebastian gripped the boy by his hips tightly as he thrusted into him, the sound of their flesh hitting growing as loud as the moans escaping both of their lips.

Sebastian was moving his hips in and out fast and hard, fast and hard, each thrust harder and faster than the previous one. Ciel was moaning too loud, _too_ loud. Sebastian pulled out completely again, both of their bodies glossed in a layer of sweat as he flipped the boy onto his back and slid his hard cock into Ciel again. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastians waist, forcing the man closer as he ruthlessly fucked the boy in his tight hole. “F-fuck,” the boy yelled out until Sebastian leaned down to silence him with a harsh and desperate kiss.

Ciel greeted his lips eagerly as he clawed at the mans’ back, his nails digging into his flesh while he was bounced from the cock being pushed in and out of him. “F-fuck, Sebastian, harder,” he moaned between kisses. “Harder,” he said. “Faster.”

And Sebastian did, speeding up his antics while ramming into the boy harder. “God, I’m going to come,” the boy warned, shocked that he was going to come again and that he hadn’t touched himself to get there; the familiar build in his groin, the tightening of his muscles.

Sebastian placed his arms under the boys back and pulled him up while he still fucked his hole, the change in positions causing his thick cock to find that sweet spot within Ciel, his moans and shivers evidence of that. So he continued to pound and pound, even after the boy orgasmed, his come falling onto his stomach and chest.

The tightening of his hole around Sebastian’s cock was almost too much as his thick cock twitched within Ciel, “I’m close,” he said to the boy. “God, you’re so tight, so fucking warm,” he moaned out onto Ciel’s lips. “Mm, god,” he groaned as the tightness in his groan was finally too much and he released, his warm sticky seed filling the boys hole.

He continued to fuck is hole through the orgasm until there was no energy left in his veins to move anymore, as he laid Ciel’s back back on the desk and collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy into the nape of his porcelain neck. They stayed like that for a long time, Sebastian not pulling out while he let his fingers twirl in the boys’ hair, while they waited for their breathing to calm and stabilize.

The sound of the bell startled the two, Sebastian sliding from Ciel as he winced. “Shit, I missed third block!” He groaned gathering his clothes and hurriedly putting them back on as Sebastian did the same. “What am I going to say when I get into fourth?” he cursed under his breath as he tied his shoes.

“I’ll write you a pass,” the teacher said to the boy as he buttoned up the last few buttons on his vest.

He wrote the pass quickly and they were dressed and more then presentable in no time. Ciel quickly took the note, but was stopped when Sebastian brought the boy in for a kiss, a soft, passionate one. “Have fun next class,” Sebastian whispered.

Ciel smiled and it was jaw droppingly beautiful, “Can I stay after school?” Ciel asked.

“Of course,” and then with another quick kiss and check of clothing, Ciel left, as the late bell rang, cursing as he left the classroom, Sebastian watching as he went.

The man never thought someone could look so stunning as they walked away from him, but Ciel did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story, specifically their looks, was an image I had seen on Instagram. It was of Sebastian with tattoos and piercings and it gave me the inspiration to write this one shot of the two.  
> Contact Me: [Tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fasfer-dreams-the-impossible) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/FasferMy) [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_fasfer_/?hl=en)  
> Leave your Comments, your Kudos, and your Love!!!♥♥♥


End file.
